ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat: Unchained
Mortal Kombat: Unchained is ain Midway's line of Mortal Kombat fighting games. Released exclusively for the PlayStation Portable, it is a port of the Mortal Kombat: Deception games released for Microsoft Xbox, Sony Playstation 2, and Nintendo GameCube. The game was shipped on November 13 , 2006. Storyline In the final events of Deadly Alliance, Raiden's warriors: (Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade) lay defeated during their battle against the Tarkatan warriors and ultimately, the Deadly Alliance itself (Shang Tsung and Quan Chi). The Elder Gods had advised Raiden not to interfere, but he defied their wishes; alone he challenged the alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi inside Shang Tsung's palace, in Mortal Kombat. Raiden had the upper hand for most of the fight, besting Tsung and Quan Chi, until Tsung absorbed a soul from the Soulnado and knocked him down with a fireball. From there, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung combined their powers to defeat Raiden, with Quan Chi levitating the helpless Thunder God and Shang Tsung using a fireball in the shape of a large Cobra to strike Raiden down. With Raiden defeated, the Deadly Alliance turned on each other, with Tsung wanting Quan Chi's amulet. The Deadly Alliance was no more and Tsung found himself facing his one time partner Quan Chi. Despite Shang Tsung's efforts, Quan Chi proved too much for him. When Quan Chi stood alone, a hulking form entered the tomb, and the mummies of the Dragon King's army turned to kneel. In disbelief, Quan Chi looked in shock and in great horror... Onaga, the Dragon King, had returned. Quan Chi knew what the Dragon King had come for: his amulet. Quan Chi used his powers against Onaga, but he could not stop him. Even with Tsung, and then Raiden, helping him, they could not stop Onaga. Raiden concentrated his godlike essence into a single blast, which destroyed the palace and everything within, but Onaga was unharmed, and possessed the amulet. (Note: Some fans reason that Raiden, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung lost to Onaga because they used only projectile attacks. This is a credible theory, since in the final battle of the arcade mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Onaga takes almost no damage from projectile attacks.) Onaga now seeks to use six artifacts called Kamidogu to fuse the realms into the One Being, resulting in the destruction of everything therein. Those fighters not killed in the battle against the Deadly Alliance (Li Mei, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kenshi and Bo' Rai Cho) must now stand against him and his supporters. These include the Tarkatan horde (led by Baraka) and their former allies, who were resurrected by Onaga and are under his control. In a related story explored in Konquest mode, a young man named Shujinko is tricked into spending his life collecting the Kamidogu for Onaga, who uses the guise of an emissary of the Elder Gods. This is, strangely enough, prior to Onaga's resurrection in the body of Reptile. Onaga only reveals his identity and intentions after Shujinko has gathered the Kamidogu. Shujinko, being generally well-intentioned, also opposes Onaga. Character lineup *Ashrah – A demon searching for redemption by killing demons with a magic sword called Kriss; she seeks to destroy Noob in order to gain full purification. *Baraka – Leader of the Tarkatan race. *Blaze – An Outworld elemental who was captured to incubate the means of Onaga's return, but is now free to pursue his own quest: to monitor the realms' companions and prepare for Armageddon, should they grow too powerful. *Bo' Rai Cho – The general of Edenia's army. *Dairou – A mercenary and former Seidan Guardsman, hired by Darrius to assassinate Hotaru. *Darrius – Leader of the resistance in Seido, the realm of Order. *Ermac – A mysterious fighter who assists Liu Kang in his mission. *Frost – Sub-Zero's traitorous disciple who revived after her own freezing ability appeared to kill her. *Goro – Saved by Shao Kahn after being left for dead on a battlefield. *Havik – A cleric of Chaos who saved Kabal from death; he wishes to consume Onaga's heart and revive Shao Kahn (unaware that it was a clone of Shao Kahn that was killed buy the Deadly Alliance). *Hotaru – Warrior of Order, pledged to serve the Dragon King. *Jade – A loyalist to Queen Sindel who agrees to help her save her daughter Kitana, and also seeks to see Tanya dead. *Jax – Soldier of the Outer World Investigation Agency who fell in battle, and revived to serve Onaga. *Kabal – The leader of the new Black Dragon clan. *Kenshi – The blind swordsman who was saved by Sub-Zero. *Kira – A cunning and brutal Black Dragon recruit. *Kitana – Princess of Edenia who was killed in battle and revived to serve Onaga; appears to be fully aware - if not under control - of her actions. *Kobra – A brutal and bloodthirsty Black Dragon recruit. *Li Mei – A young warrior saved from the Deadly Alliance by Bo' Rai Cho. *Liu Kang – Earthrealm's protector, the undisputed Champion of Mortal Kombat, and reanimated zombie. *Mileena – Kitana's evil twin who poses as her to disrupt Edenia's defenses. *Nightwolf – A Native American warrior who acts as the "Sin Eater" of his tribe. *Noob-Smoke (The alliance of Noob Saibot and Smoke) – The joint team in which Noob Saibot looks to create an army of Cyber-Demons with Smoke as a template. (Sub-Boss) *Onaga – The Dragon King and former emperor of Outworld. (Final Boss) *Raiden – The God of Thunder who has become incensed at how mortals have repeatedly endangered Earthrealm. *Scorpion – The Champion of the Elder Gods who has been sent to Outworld to destroy Onaga. *Shao Kahn- Escaped death by use of a clone. The clone was killed by the Deadly Alliance. *Shujinko – An old warrior who was deceived by Onaga when he was a young adolescent. *Sindel – Queen of Edenia who looks to save Kitana. *Sub-Zero – The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan who looks for a portal back to Earthrealm. *Tanya – The traitor of Edenia, who now serves Onaga. Features * Exclusive to the PSP system are four additional characters: Kitana, Jax, Frost, and Blaze (Shao Kahn and Goro, previously exclusive to the GameCube version of Deception, are also playable in this version) * New Endurance mode where players can compete against a constant wave of opponents. * Multiplayer with the PSP's Wireless Ad-hoc functionality for all modes. * The Konquest mode unlocks different Koffins in some cases, some items now already unlocked or moved compared to the original Deception games. * The mini-games from Deception return, as players can engage in Chess Kombat and Puzzle Kombat. References * IGN Reports on MK: Unchained External links *Official MK Unchained website *Midway's E3 page on MK Unchained *Mortal Kombat Warehouse Deception-Unchained Page Category:2006 video games Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:3D fighting games